ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moonshade Earring
Hi! Two questions: 1) Is the Regain +1/tic 1 or 10? I'm asking given there was the update to change from 300 to 3000 TP. 2) I'm wondering how the "TP Bonus +250" works. Is this a base 250 TP always there, especially right after you do a WS? I'm a 119DRG and trying to decide between the TP Bonus +250 and Regain +1/tic. If it really is +1/tic then the 250 is clearly the better of the two given it would be there right after a WS (and I do lots of those). If it is +10/tic then after 75 seconds of battle time the Regain is better, but 75 seconds of battle time is a load of time. So, I'm thinking / leaning towards the +250. FYI: I already have the Karieyh Ring and am getting Regain +5/tic (from SoA). IMHO, this is a great earring given you get to pick and choose! Now I just need to complete WotG for the 10% CP bonus and the various items. It would be nice if SE would allow us to improve upon it at some point via additional augmentations. After all today Accuracy of 4 isn't as great as it was then . . . +40 would be in line for a 119, say after a series of quests or battles, etc. Hmmm, allow us to gain the increase via different or combined path (same reward, but one might be a solo path, another a party path, and one allowing a combination of the two). Why make it so complex? Well, don't want it to easy nor to be very difficult. Just saying . . . it would be nice to have MORE ACCURACY as a 119DRG! Thank you for reading and I look forward to your opinions and replies. :-) --IBHalliwell (talk) 12:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering, what is the latent trigger on regain and refresh? ~~Mayoyama of Shiva Hello Mayoyama of Shiva, The triggers are: ** Latent: Regain +10 = 1 TP/tic with weapon drawn. ** Latent: Refresh +10 = 1 MP/tic with weapon NOT drawn. BTW, I noticed the main page is now saying +10 for Regain. --IBHalliwell (talk) 05:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ------ All the work of the Missions for THIS?????????? WTF, SE, come on, this is crappola! Aphugel 08:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude they gave us 3 retrace staffs, a jeuno flag, and 3 different rings on top of a augmented earring. thats more then any other story so calm down and get over it, you cant get everything you want. Darkhack I wonder the dmg boost based on TP impacts BLU spells...? Arngrim 15:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, grow up. You get to choose EXACTLY what you want on your item. Before, you just picked one item with set stats. Oh, and, uhh...you don't have to use it, ya know. Just sayin'Wolfandre 15:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure a Regain earring will beat a Brutal Earring for TP. Brutal is only going to give you a 5% chance to double your TP return from one swing, whereas Regain will give you +1/tic as long as your weapon is drawn. That includes downtime from being slept, bound, paralyzed and so on. Not to mention you can put 4 accuracy on it, which never hurts. Not really. 1 TP/Tic Regain isn't going to break your x-hit build. Brutal still beats this. It's nice, but not better. --Thannatos 20:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Also since when is an extra piece of refresh equipment (and on your ear no less) crapola...? People used to shank people for Dalmatica. --Eremes 20:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Not complaining, and it is nice to be able to choose your own augments, but it seems that the item is a bit weak for the level required for use. There are alot of lower-level items that give equal or better boosts and actually give defense. That being said, it does give you a chance to make an earring tailored for a job that you weren't contemplating when you got-say-a Beastly Earring.--Deadmeataru 15:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *i'm pretty sure there's no way to require this earring is there? ~_~ --Kingofgeeks 20:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC)